wheeloffortunehistoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Gameshowguy2000/''Deal or No Deal'' DVD Game - Review
The last time I made a DVD Game review it was for Who Wants to Be a Millionaire, which I recently got in the mail. This time, I'd like to do a DVD Game review for Deal or No Deal. Here goes! As usual, you got 26 cases holding 26 money amounts all randomized by computer (the show does this by third party). We don't know which amount sits in one case, but we do know that in one case sits $1 million, all the way down to a measly penny. Despite the cover photo showing a Million Dollar Mission game in progress (if you look closely, $750,000 is replaced by $1M, and in its usual place is $2M), this game is played as if this were just a regular game..no Million Dollar Mission or any other special games. (FYI, for those who kept up with the prime-time show, you know there were 2 millionaires, but both during Million Dollar Missions; the regular show could've had some, but we saw those players deal and sell their million dollar case). Like the show, you pick out one case to be your lucky case, then start by eliminating 6 cases by number..keeping in mind that whatever is in the case you open cannot be in your case. After 6 cases are opened, the Banker makes a phone call to our host, Howie Mandel, to give you an "offer" to buy your case and stop the game. Now, you'd expect to see a flashing red button in a plexiglass case, right? Well, instead we get the flashy "Deal" or "No Deal" options. OK, but not as flash as it may sound. Then in the next round you open 5 cases before the next offer. Then 4 in the 3rd, 3 in the 4th, 2 in the 5th, and in all subsequent rounds you have to open just 1 case at a time. Like the show, you want to eliminate the lower amounts on the left side to increase the bank offer, for it will decrease if you eliminate the upper amounts on the right side. But ultimately you have to decide if the bank offer is enough money for you to stop the game, because unlike the show, you don't get to play out the rest of the game for fun to see what would've happened; it goes straight to showing what was in your case. If you reject all offers, you have the option to either keep the case your picked at the top of the game, or switch it with the one remaining case in the gallery. Either way, you're going to end up with something. Out of 5 stars, I have to give it a 3. I am taking off one-half star for the not-so-flashy "Deal" or "No Deal" options that don't involve the really flashy red button. I am taking off another half-star because of the deceptive photo. If you're going to go by the photo, at least let us choose what kind of game we want to play! Finally, I am taking off a whole star for the fact that you don't get to play out the entire game to see how you could've/should've/would've done. At least let us play it out to see if we at least made a good deal, or even better, see if we could've won the million! OK, I've shared my two cents, now share yours! Gameshowguy2000 (talk) 01:21, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts